godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Light Sword Style
Moon Light Sword Style (월광검법 (most likely 月光剣法), Wolgwang-geombeob), or Wolgwang Sword Style, is a type of sword-based martial art developed in modern South Korea. It is used by Yu Mi-Ra in the series. It emphasizes using skills and techniques according to the situation, using brute force when it is available or flexibility when called for. Origins Not much of the origins of the Moon Light Sword Style are known other than there have been twenty five sword masters including the current sword master Yu-Mi Ra and her father. History According to Priest Ryu, a master of the style, Moon Light Sword Style has a rather bloody history. At one point, he told Yu Mi-Ra to continue Moon Light Sword Style's tradition of murder.Chapter 248 The Moon Light Sword Style was first seen in the series when Yu-Mi Ra used the 35th Art of the Sword and, in the same chapter,the 1st Art of the Swordless Style.Chapter 3 Known Techniques These are a list of the Moon Light Sword Style techniques that have been used in the series: *[[8th Dance: Moon Drop|'8th Dance: Moon Drop']] *'13th Dance: Twister': This is a technique where the user turns their body in the direction of their opponents attack to simultaneously guard against it and take advantage of the opening to attack immediately. *'14th Dance: Boomerang': This is a technique where the sword is thrown forming a boomerang capable of flying at high speeds and long distances to hit the opponent. *'28th Dance: Cutting Cars': a horizontal slash is performed capable of easily cutting through glass and metal using only a wooden stick. *'35th Dance: Marionettes': This is a technique where a quick draw is performed capable of hitting at least three persons on numerous locations of their body with one stroke. *'Falling Leaves': This is a technique that delivers a rapid strike to the opponent's head, abdomen and back of the knee. *'Full Moon Rampage': This is a technique where the user rapidly strikes at the opponent in high speeds and inflicting heavy damage at different angles. *'Lunar Halo': A downward slash that can cut even armor suit of the Monkey King. *'Heaven Splitter' (미리내가르기, Milinaegaleugi): A technique that has a very wide vertical range, essentially slicing clouds and splitting a mountain in half. *[[Cube Cut|'Moon Light and Hallyang Style Pumba Collaboration: Cube Cut']]: 'A skill which requires Yu Mi-Ra to use both Moon Light Sword Style and Hallyang Style Pumba techniques while wielding two swords to cut her obstacle into multiple cubes. *[[Zeroeth Month|'Zeroeth Month]] *[[Sea Fog Slash|'Sea Fog Slash']]' ' *[[Galaxy Split|'Galaxy Split']] *'Sleet Storm' *'Subtle Slide' *'Mountain Split' Swordless Style *'1st Dance: Faucet': For this technique Yu Mi-Ra grabs the head of the opponent and twists it causing severe injury. she usually uses this when she is enraged and unarmed. *'Bare hand Slice': It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily. It falls in the swordless category. *'Piercing Pulse': It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. *'Divine Finger Burst': A swordless technique where something small can be fired like bullets out of the hand capable of easily destroying wood. *[[Unrivaled Technique: Final|'Unrivaled Technique: Final']]: A swordless technique that generates a large blast of wind after giving a straight punch. P-Type This is a style of Moon Light Sword Style that Judge P utilised when she was mimicking Yu Mi-Ri during the God of High School grand finals.Chapter 245 She also used Calm Blade (바백구, Babaeggu), Ingelken (잉겔켄, Ing-gelken) and Rotating Slash (니시푼각, Nisipungag) during the fight but their effects were not seen. *'Arc Moon Slash' *'Haoh Shoko Ken' *'Violent Quake Slash' Gallery Mi-Ra using 35th Dance on The Three Men.png|Mi-Ra using 35th Dance on the three men After effect of 35th Dance.png|After effect of 35th Dance Mi-Ra using 28th Dance.png|Mi-Ra using 28th Dance References Navigation Category:Martial Arts